Alyanette
by Maritrash28
Summary: The first four chapters are rated K (including prologue) but there will be a bonus chapter which is rated M, so watch out haha Marinette and Adrien concoct a plan to get Nino and Adrien together, as well as Marinette and Alya. The question is: will it work?
1. Prologue

A/N: I just wanna say that the love square is endgame, I just like the idea of this ship as well . Also, they're 16 and in 11th grade in this because (while the main chapters will be 100% pg) there will be a bonus chapter that isn't as... family friendly haha.

Marinette has always had these feelings. She thought they were normal, too, until she was about six. That was when she first heard that a girl liking a girl or a boy liking a boy was "weird", "unnatural", "gross". She heard all of this at school, so decided that it must be true. Everything you learn at school are facts, right?

So she hid it. It wasn't hard at first, just telling her friends she didn't have a crush when they asked. Eventually it got harder when people stopped believing her. "Everyone has a crush!" They'd say, "I'm sure you just don't want to tell! Is it (boy name)?"

Occasionally Marinette could tell the truth, because her crushes weren't always on girls. But other times, she would have to lie, choosing a random boy who many girls liked to place her fake affections on. This got her into a few awkward situations, sure, but it usually worked out.

Unfortunately by the time she was 16, it became extremely hard for her to keep this secret. She'd kept it for over ten years, but eventually the weight got too heavy for her. She needed to tell someone, and the obvious thought was her best friend Nino. She didn't know how he'd take it, but she thought of him as a big brother. She just somehow knew everything would be okay.

That didn't take away any of the nerves though.

Marinette waited until class was over before tapping on Nino's shoulder. "Yeah, dudette?" He asked. "I need to talk to you. Want to go to the park after school?" His face showed a small amount of concern before he nodded with a grin.

Once they had their bags packed and Nino had texted his parents telling them he'd be slightly later than usual, they made the short walk to the park. There they found a small bench away from everyone, and plopped down.

"So, what is it that you needed to talk about?"

"I... I have a problem? Well, no, not a problem. More of a secret? That I've hidden my whole life..." she trailed off, looking at some pigeons.

"Okay, which is...?"

"This is really hard to say, but... I-I like girls..." the latter half coming out as a whisper. "Not strictly, though. I looked up some sexualities online and I think bi fits me best? I understand if you hate me, I get that it's not really a widely-accepted thing, I just-"

"Mari. I could never hate you."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're like my little sister. And if I hated you for being bi, I'd be a huge hypocrite."

Marinette nodded with a small smile on her face before the information clicked in her mind. "Wait, you're not straight?"

"Mm-mm. I'm gayer than a rainbow." He laughed. Mari joined in rather quickly, all tense energy being zapped away instantly.

After that, Nino and Marinette grew even closer, and Mari finally had someone who she could vent to about her gay struggles.

After things had gone over so well with Nino, a few months later Marinette decided to tell her parents. Things had gone equally well, but this exchange resulted in many more hugs and tears than the last. Her parents supported her completely, and Marinette was so grateful to be surrounded by such amazing people.

Everything seemed to be going great, until the next school year started and two new students joined Mari and Nino's class. Although they didn't know it at the time, these two students would play major roles in their lives.

It only took a few days of eleventh grade before Marinette and Alya grew to be friends. It only took a few weeks before they became very close. But it only took a few minutes of being in Alya's presence before Marinette fell in love. Unfortunately, it also only took a few minutes for Alya's overactive imagination to decide her friend was crushing hard on the new boy.

Marinette had tried to object, a few times in fact. But Alya wasn't having it, claiming she could see through her friend's lies. So, Marinette accepted it, deciding that Alya must be straight and would never accept her feelings anyway.

It was really hard to be near Alya every day, falling deeper in love but not being able to say anything. It was almost ironic when Marinette became Ladybug and Alya became her fan girl.

Being Ladybug was amazing. Marinette could never ask for anything better, it was like being in heaven. Tikki was competing with Alya and Nino for Marinette's best friend, and the feeling of wind through her hair when she swung across Paris was alike no other. It was bumpy at first, sure, but now she couldn't (and wouldn't want to) imagine a world without her abilities.

Ladybug also really liked her partner. Sure he was slightly annoying, constantly joking and never paying attention, but he always made her laugh. He would occasionally flirt, but it was obvious that he wasn't in love with her. It was just his style of jokes. It wasn't until a late night sitting on a roof that she found out why.

"Yeah, I..." he started nervously. "I really hope you don't hate me for this, I really like our friendship, but I don't feel like I can hide this from you anymore. I.. I'm gay." Ladybug's smile grew. "Why would I hate you, Chaton? I'm bi, and I have a major crush on my best friend." His eyes widened, "Really? I guess we're in the same boat then." They grew closer because of that night.

Marinette didn't know a whole lot about Adrien. She new he was the son of her favorite designer, and one of his models, but other than that she was pretty stumped. She knew Nino was pretty close to him, and from what he'd told her, he was a dork in disguise. She wanted to get closer to him, to be his friend, but she didn't want to give Alya the wrong idea. She wanted to keep alive any sliver of false hope that her friend could possibly love her back. And since she was determined that Marinette was in love with Alya, she felt like she couldn't get too close to Adrien and give Alya's theories more traction.

Fortunately, (or unfortunately, Marinette couldn't decide yet) fate had given her an opportunity to get closer to Adrien.


	2. 1

Marinettes pov

Thursday

I sat down in class, Alya sitting next to me. "Did you see the Ladyblog? She's so amazing!" My heart fluttered at seeing her talk about me like that. Of course she only likes Ladybug as a fan, since I'm almost positive she's straight. And even if she wasn't, she'd never love boring old Marinette. But that's okay. If being her friend means that I can see Alya every day, then I'll be grateful for every minute.

The teacher interrupted my thoughts. "Good morning, class! Today we're going to be starting a new project in which you will all be in pairs." Alya and I gave each other a look that said, 'we're partners whether you like it or not'.

Mrs. Bustier picked up a sheet of paper, "I have already chosen your partners. They will be as follows: Juleka and Rose, Ivan and Mylène, Chloe and Nathaniel, Alya and Nino, Max and Sabrina, Kim and Alix, Adrien and Marinette." Alya smirked at this, whispering in my ear, "I think Mrs. Bustier wants you two to get together just as much as we do" I gave her a weak smile before leaning down to tap Adrien's shoulder. He turned around and looked at me, a smile on his face.

"Do you want to work on the project after school?" I asked. He nodded, saying, "yeah, but we'd have to do it at your house. My dad doesn't really like visitors..." "okay, sounds good. My parents might bother us a little, but they're packing to leave for the weekend, and they have to deal with the bakery. They should be preoccupied." He smiled and nodded, both of us returning to our seats to hear the details of the project. Once Mrs. Bustier finished speaking, Alya turned to me.

"We're still having our sleepover this weekend, right? I just need to know so I can tell my parents."

"Yeah, my parents aren't getting home until late Monday night, so you can stay as long as you'd like." I smiled.

"Until Monday it is, then." She giggled and my insides did a flip. 'I'm going to make a fool out of myself. How do I get myself into these situations?' I wondered.

After class finished, I packed up my stuff before hugging Alya goodbye. My back tingled where her hands had rested. I hugged Nino as well, then asked Adrien what time he wanted to meet, Alya winking at me as I did so. My smile vanished, and although he didn't say anything, I knew Adrien noticed.

"So need to tell my father's assistant that I'm going to work on a project, and she'll never let me walk. Do you want a ride?" He asked. "Sure, thanks!" I replied.

One short, yet slightly awkward ride later, we arrived at my house. As we walked inside, my parents greeted us, saying, "Hello, mì táng. Is this a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, this is Adrien. We're working on a project on William Shakespeare" I said. "Okay, do you want some snacks?" I thought about it for a moment before agreeing and thanking them, letting Adrien choose some of the pastries, then going upstairs to begin our project.

After about an hour we took a break, eating the snacks and getting to know each other. It quickly turned into a game of Truth or Dare.

"Dare" Adrien chose.

"I dare you to draw a cat nose and whiskers on yourself, then take a selfie and send it to someone."

He did just that, and I giggled the whole time. Once he was done, he washed the black marks off his face. We played for a while before I chose Truth, and Adrien asked, "What happened at the end of class today? Between you and Alya?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, you don't have to tell me, but don't lie."

"Well... I... What are your thoughts on homosexuality?" I blurted out. A blush immediately flourishing on my face.

"What?" Adrien said with a chuckle.

It was too late now, so I continued, "Like... do you have a problem with it?"

"No. It... it doesn't bother me at all."

"I... I'm bisexual. And... and I'm in love with Alya." I said, almost in a whisper.

Adrien didn't say anything for a moment, and my body began to shake with anxiety.

"That's great! Finally someone who I can relate." He said. I looked up at him, confused.

"What?"

"I'm gay. And I have it bad for Nino." He laughed. My face morphed into a smile.

"You like Nino? He's like an older brother to me! And he's suuuper gay! Plus, he talks about you all the time!" I started to fangirl. Adrien's face lit up at my words before laughing at my excitement.

"Why don't you confess to Alya? If nothing else, she doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd be homophobic. I doubt she'd be mean, even if she doesn't feel the same."

"She's probably straight. I want to try to figure out her thoughts on it this weekend, but I really don't want to make things awkward."

"Understandable. But you never answered my original question. What happened at the end of class today?"

"Well, funny story... she has it in her head, no matter how many times I deny it, that I like you..." I winced, hoping things don't become awkward.

"Oh. Well I don't really have any advice for that one... I have an idea on how you can figure out if she likes girls or not, though!"

"Okay? What is it?"

"So it's kinda a win-win for both of us. I'll invite Nino over tomorrow, and tell him my feelings. I'll text you and tell you what he says, then you can tell Alya. Then, you can ask her for her opinion, and bam! If all goes well, Nino and I get together, and Alya says she isn't homophobic, then you confess and you get together too! If all fails, Nino and I stay friends and Alya never needs to know that you like her."

I smiled, "That could work!! It's a plan, then!"

We continued to talk about our plans and feelings before his dad's assistant called him a few hours later.

Needless to say, we didn't get much work done.


	3. 2

Marinette's POV

Friday

Once school was over, I overheard Adrien asking Nino if he wanted to hang out. He accepted, and I hugged both boys. I gave Adrien an encouraging smile, before leaving with Alya. We walked home together, chatting about how awful our science teacher is. My hands shook slightly, anxiety beginning to course through my veins.

We got home and sat on the couch, scanning random tv stations and eating croissants. I felt a buzz in my pocket, and immediately my heartbeat quickened. I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Adrien.

'Nino said he likes me too!! We're dating now!!' His message said.

"Hey, so, Adrien just texted me. He said him and Nino started dating!" I said, trying to steady my voice.

"No way! Lemme see!" She grabbed my phone, and read the message for herself. She looked at me with concern. "I'm so sorry, girl."

I laughed, "No, it's fine! I didn't really like him anyway. How do you feel about it? Does it bother you that they're both guys?"

"What? No! It doesn't bother me at all. I'm glad they're happy!" I smiled and my hands stopped shaking. I texted Adrien back, saying, 'That's great!! And it doesn't bother Alya!!'

We chilled out for a few hours before going upstairs to get changed. Alya got out her pajamas and I had to force myself to look away, squeezing my eyes shut. I quickly changed and turned around.

Is she trying to kill me?

She was wearing a tight spaghetti-strap tank top and some loose shorts that would show her butt if they were even an inch shorter. I sucked in my breath, and tried to tear my eyes away from her cleavage. My face grew hot, and I could feel it all the way in my ears.

"Girl, you okay?" She laughed. I nodded a little bit too fast, then forced myself to look at my laptop.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked, my heart beating a million miles a minute.

"Sure! Let's watch the Notebook!"

I cursed internally before nodding and grabbing the CD. I inserted it into the laptop and set it on my desk.

"We should sit on the bed. It'll be more comfortable." She suggested.

An unending string of curse words went through my mind. "Okay."

We both climbed up onto the bed, and sat next to each other. My bed is pretty small, so we were pressed up against each other with the laptop sitting on one of each of our thighs.

When the movie was almost over, I felt Alya cuddle up against me. I went stiff, then looked over and realized she was asleep. I allowed myself to revel in the moment. I cuddled up against her, and fell asleep almost immediately.

It didn't last long though.


	4. 3

Alya's POV

Saturday

I looked over at the clock and read '3:27 am' I groaned before realizing I was alone in the bed. Where had Marinette gone? I looked up at the ceiling and saw her standing on the balcony through the trapdoor. I tried to think of reasons why she would be up there, but couldn't think of any.

I unwrapped myself from my blankets before climbing up quietly. She hadn't seemed to notice me, so once I was on my feet I muttered, "Mari?"

She zipped around instantly, saying, "Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. But why are you up here? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking." She turned around again, and I stood next to her. I crossed my arms and rested them on the railing, a drop of water hitting my shoulder.

"I think it's going to rain."

"Yeah, we can go inside if you'd like."

I could tell she was still upset, so I didn't move from my spot. We stood there for a few minutes before I said, "so, want to tell me what's wrong?" She smiled and looked down.

"Okay. But you have to promise not to hate me." Suddenly her smile turned into a face full of nerves.

"I couldn't hate you if I tried."

"I... I know you probably won't feel the same... but I can't keep this bottled up anymore... I-I really like you. Like, more than friends..." my eyes widened with shock. I couldn't find the right words to say, and in the time that I was processing what she had said, a download started. We were both soaking in an instant and Marinette looked like she was relieved that she got an opportunity to leave the conversation.

"We should go inside." She was almost yelling to speak over the sound of the rain.

"I love you." I blurted out.

She stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"I... I love you! I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same so I never told you. But I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone." I confessed.

She walked closer to me, so close I could feel the heat coming off of her. "Really?"

"Yes." I giggled. She smiled and looked at me in the eye. Her hand made it's way up to my cheek, and mine rested on her hips. We both leaned in and our eyes fluttered closed.

In the pouring rain, we kissed. My mind flashed to the movie we had watched just a few hours earlier, and the irony of it all.


	5. Bonus: NSFW

Marinette's POV

Alya and I stood there, kissing in the pouring rain. It started out sweet, both of us trying to convey the amount of love for each other into it. However, it quickly became passionate and needy. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth almost instantly.

After a few seconds she pushed me up against the wall, her hand finding its way under my wet shirt. My hands were in her hair, pulling her even closer. I pulled away, and her face showed confusion. That quickly changed when I whispered, "should we take this to the bed?" She nodded and we both lowered ourselves through the trapdoor. We kneeled down and immediately our lips locked again. We skipped the asking this time and our tongues fought for dominance. Eventually I won and a moan escaped her mouth. I felt heat gathering between my legs and she pushed me down against the bed.

She pulled away for a moment to say, "are you sure?" I nodded and she returned her lips to mine. Her hand reached up my shirt and felt my stomach, before lowering her hands down into my panties. She felt around for a moment before I got frustrated and took off my leggings. I reached up and took off her shorts, too, then moving on to our shirts. Once we were both in our underwear she began kissing down my neck. She sucked on a few places before finding my soft spot, a moan escaping my lips. She bit it lightly, leaving a hickey. She added two more, littering my neck with her marks.

"Now everyone will know you're mine." She whispered, before kissing lower. Her hands reached around my back, unclasping my pink bra. She took it off and massaged one of my breasts with one hand and sucked on the other. Pleasure ran through my veins, and quiet moans escaped my lips. I snaked my hands up and undid her bra, deciding to return the favors she'd given me.

I flipped us over so I was on top, straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head using my own hands. I kissed her roughly, before sucking on her breast. I stretched down to kiss her stomach, eventually letting go of her arms so I could reach. I kissed lower and lower, hooking my fingers around her panties to pull them down. I backed up slightly to take all of her in, wet from the rain and sweaty from our actions. She looked away in embarrassment, and I brought my head back up to her face.

"You're... so... beautiful" I whispered in between kisses. My hand reached down and played with her clit. She moaned into my mouth and released the kiss and brought my face lower. I used my hands to spread her legs, then began kissing the insides of her thighs. I slowly grew closer to her womanhood, then began kissing it. I looked up at her face, enjoying the look of pleasure on her face. I used my thumb to work her clit, and played with her folds using my tongue.

I shoved my tongue inside her, enjoying the taste of her cum. Eventually I twisted my hand around so I could insert a finger, still playing with her clit. I slowly inserted another, then began making a scissor motion with my fingers. She moaned loudly, gripping the bedsheets. I put in another finger, then began thrusting them in and out. I used my other hand to play with myself, moaning into her folds.

"I-I'm gonna come!!" She yelled, and I thrusted faster. A loud yell left her lips and I removed my fingers, catching her cum in my mouth. She laid back panting, and I backed away. "I think it's my turn now." She panted. We trained spots and she repeated my actions, however I was already extremely wet so it took less time. Once I orgasmed, we decided to spice things up.

I laid down, and she climbed on top of me. She positioned herself so she had easy access to me, and I easy access to her. We began licking each other's folds, pleasuring each other at the same time. We stayed in this position for a few minutes until we had both orgasmed.

We fell back panting, and I flipped myself around so we were both on the pillow. I looked over at the time, reading '5:49am.' I looked back at Alya, who's face shined slightly from the rain. She pulled me closer, and we wrapped our limbs around each other.

"I love you.." she muttered as she fell asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."


End file.
